


The Scholar and the Swallow

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Books) [23]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: His path back to Oxenfurt blocked, Dandelion hid in a refugee camp, hoping to wait out the Nilfgaardian invasion. But his plan to remain out of trouble was thwarted by another refugee, who recognized his name and demanded to be rescued by the famous bard.Or,Ciri finds Dandelion rather than Geralt, and (because she only knew him from his poetry, where he is usually the hero) demands the bard help her find the Witcher.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Series: Witcher (Books) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Scholar and the Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> So I've previously written The Child Surprise which was basically Jaskier finding Ciri instead of Geralt at the end of Season 1...... but since then I've fallen head over heels in love with the book version of Dandelion so fuck it, here's book Dandelion saving Ciri (by accident, because he is incapable of saving anyone on purpose). 

Geralt had kept his promise and gotten Dandelion across the Yargua, then he'd promptly fucked off to do whatever it was Witchers did when they weren't helping their dearest friend (well, in Geralt's defense, Dandelion had sent him off and it had seemed perfectly safe to do so at the time). He had anticipated a straight shot to Oxenfurt, where he could hunker down at the college in safety. Geralt had been so upset by the death of his Child Surprise that Dandelion had thought it best to send him to Kaer Morhen, where the other Witchers might know what to do with him (although he was meant to be the master of emotion, Geralt's affection for the child he'd met only once baffled him. What exactly had the Witcher planned to do with a child, anyway?) 

Send the Witcher to Kaer Morhen and the Bard to Oxenfurt. Wait out the skirmish and reunite in a few months. It had been an excellent plan, as far as Dandelion was concerned. 

But no. The world had gone to shit, Dandelion gotten lost, stuck in a refugee camp then nearly had his lute stolen, and Geralt's Child Surprise wasn't as dead as they'd thought. 

In fact, she was so not dead that she was sobbing, which Dandelion thought was completely unfair of her. After all, he was the one laying face to face with a dead body, covered in a mixture of his own blood and the dead man's. The princess was, perhaps a bit muddy, but otherwise blood-free, so sobbing seemed completely pointless. If anyone deserved to be crying it was Dandelion. 

The bard pushed himself to hands and knees, gasping in pain. "You know Cirilla, I have never demanded a debt from Geralt before, but this I shall hold over him for the rest of my life." 


End file.
